Office Politics
by followerofanpu
Summary: I loved my job, but things were getting more complicated as the days went on. Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

At nine A.M., I arrived at the office and made myself two cups of coffee. I sat down at my desk in time to see my boss come striding down the corridor. He was on his cellphone, arguing with his wife again. I held out a cup of coffee, and like a marathon runner, he took it from me without even a pause. I then smiled as I watched him enter his office and close the door behind him. This had become our morning routine.

Lead agent William Cooper was now a legend. Ever since the "Cynthia fiasco", he had made himself top dog of the CIA. I honestly don't know why I was hired on as his secretary. Rumor had it that Cooper was scared that a certain R.E.D. Operative group would come bursting back onto the scene looking for a refresher in combat training. I for one didn't really buy it. Cooper was not coward, but he had become somewhat paranoid. For example, I was only the secretary in the building allowed to carry a gun. I was also given a little combat training by a man named Gordesky.

Don't get me wrong: I loved my job. I was just confused as to why I had actually gotten it.

"Miss Robinson?"

I looked up and audibly held my breath.

Cooper was standing before me, casually resting his hands on my desk.

I always reacted this way. It's a wonder the man didn't think I was mentally retarded. I couldn't help it, the man was just so beautiful!

I had to force myself to start breathing again, wondering if he could hear my heart pounding out of my chest.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm going out for a while. Forward any incoming calls to my cell."

"Absolutely!"

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, Mr. Cooper."

His lips upturned into a slight smile, and then he was gone.

I leaned back in my seat and tried to calm down. All I could think about, however, was leaping over my desk, tackling my boss, and ripping his clothes off with my teeth.

Sighing, I looked over at the clock. Only an hour had passed. This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Why is my husband not returning my calls?"

Oh boy.

"I don't know, Mrs. Cooper. May I take a message?"

I so did not want to talk to this woman.

"Yes. You tell that son of a bitch that if he doesn't start returning my calls, he better go and find a new place to live!"

She hung up, leaving me staring at the phone as if it had decided to sprout wings and fly away.

"I'll be sure to let him know."

It was well after lunch when Cooper returned.

"Your wife called," I said.

He rolled his eyes and face palmed.

Wow, the poor guy was definitely having marital problems.

"And what did she say?" he asked.

"Ummm. . ."

He frowned as his cellphone rang.

"Excuse me," he mumbled.

He answered the phone and closed his eyes.

"You can't blame me for your unhappiness, Helen."

Helen? Seriously?

Apparently that opening was all she needed, because she started to ream him big time. Thankfully I couldn't hear what she was saying (that would have been really awkward). By the look on Cooper's face, it was apparent that he had heard it all before.

He let her rant for several moments. Finally he responded, very calmly, "Well maybe if you hadn't cheated on me, I would still love and respect you."

What the Fuck?!

He hung up and smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry about that, Natasha."

Whoa! Did he just call me by my first name?

"I'm sorry, too."

And I was. This poor guy had been through a lot in the past year. He didn't deserve this.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

His eyes seemed to bore right through me. His jaw twitched as he physically bit his tongue to keep from speaking.

"No. Thank you."

I was too stunned to react before he turned and walked away. What was that supposed to mean? He was obviously going to say something, but had stopped himself. What was he going to say? My mind whirled at the possibilities. It had been an innocent enough question. Wasn't it?

I jumped in my seat as my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Natasha."

My eyes widened. It was Cooper. He was calling me from his office.

"Yes?"

"Could you bring me a cup of coffee, please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

He hung up and I couldn't help but turn and look over at his closed office door. This day is getting more and more interesting.

I gently knocked on his door, before letting myself in. He was standing with his back turned to me, looking out the window.

"Here's your coffee," I said as I placed it on his desk.

"Thanks."

He didn't turn around, so I continued to stare at his back. Again my thoughts took a turn to the dark side. I wanted to walk up behind and wrap my arms around his waist. I wanted to grab that magnificent ass of his and wrap my legs around him. My hands longed to tangle into his hair and pull his face down to mine. His beautiful face.

"Natasha?"

My face reddened. He was now facing me. Did he know I was just checking him out?

"Yes?"

"What did my wife say to you?"

Oh. This was getting awkward. No wonder he called me into his office.

"Well, um, let's see. She called you a son of a bitch."

His jaw twitched again, but he didn't say anything.

"And then she said that if you didn't start returning your calls, you had better find yourself a new place to live."

"Was that it?"

"Yes, sir."

He sighed and turned back around to the window.

"Things used to be so good between us," he murmured.

"I'm sure they were."

"Have you ever been married, Natasha?"

"No."

"Well, it's true what they say. You have to work at it. Nothing ever comes easy. I'm partly to blame. I didn't work as hard as I should have. Work started to consume me. I would get home later and later each evening. Some nights I wouldn't even come home. I was always faithful though. No matter what she may think, I was always faithful. So you can imagine how hurt I was when I discovered she had been having an affair."

"That must have hurt," I said softly.

"It did," he said with a sigh. "It still does. She gave me two beautiful children, whom I love more than anything. I loved her just as much. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. Apparently she didn't think the same way. Now she's threatening me with divorce. She wants sole custody of the kids, of course. I would only get to see them a few times a year. She wants to keep everything."

His eyes had softened. He looked like a wounded child. I wanted so badly to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm afraid she might try and have me killed."

My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "You're her husband! The father of her children! Why on earth would she want you dead?"

"Because of who I am. Think about it. If I were a normal guy with a normal job, she would just divorce me and move on. I work for the CIA. I made lead agent this year. Think of all the unwanted publicity she would get."

"I don't know," I said slowly. "You're upset, and rightly so, but don't you think you might be a little paranoid about this?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"You think I'm paranoid?"

"No! No . . ."

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Cooper demanded.

There was no answer.

"Get down!" he commanded as he pulled me down to the floor.

Just then the glass shattered as bullets began to whiz over our heads. It sounded like machine gun fire.

He pulled his gun, but I was too shocked to do the same. I couldn't do anything but watch as he stood and began firing his pistol at the unseen attacker.

Then silence.

He holstered his weapon and looked down at me.

"Paranoid, huh?"

"I misspoke."

We stood and surveyed the damage. The office space was riddled with bullet holes.

"This place has seen worse," Cooper reflected.

I started to laugh, but since I wasn't sure if he was joking, I decided to keep quiet.

Cooper's cell rang. He pulled it out and and stared at the screen.

"Oh, Shit."

We both looked up to see a man kick down what remained of the door. He was in his mid fifties, bald, and wore a serious expression on his face.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Cooper asked.

"I'm not trying to kill you," Frank Moses said, "but I might know who is."


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N**

** Sorry for this story being so slowly written. I'm wanting it to be entertaining, not rushed. So stay with me please! **

"Natasha," said Cooper, "Meet Frank Moses. Frank, this is my personal secretary, Natasha Robinson."

Moses grinned. "I'm sure she is." He then looked me up and down and gave me a small wink.

Really?

I frowned and edged closer to Cooper.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

Cooper sighed. "It's a long story." He then directed his attention to the newcomer. "You wanna explain why you just kicked down my door?"

Moses shrugged. "It was Swiss cheese."

"Why is Mr. Cooper being targeted?" I asked.

"It might have something to do with Cynthia."

"Perfect," Cooper muttered. "Just perfect."

"Wait," I said holding up my hand. "Cynthia is dead."

"No argument there," Moses agreed. "I saw Cooper pull the trigger."

"She must have had another partner behind the scenes," Cooper said. "A silent partner."

"That's the only possibility that makes sense," Moses said. "The question is who."

It was nightfall. The agency was more or less continuing as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. That was how Cooper had wanted it. He had ordered everyone who had seen or witnessed his attempted murder to keep quiet. When all the higher ups had put the agency on temporary lock down, Cooper had lied his ass off. He said it was just a training exercise, and that there was no reason to "get dramatic." I backed up everything he said. I even went so far as to saying that I had been the one who shot up the place. "I was using blanks, of course," I said.

In the end, Cooper and I were put on temporary suspension.

We met up at a hotel on the far side of town. We needed to lay low for a little while until we could figure out a course of action. It was a nice place; really swanky. Moses had paid for our rooms. In cash. We each had our own suite on the top floor.

I walked into my room and immediately forgot how dangerous and complicated my life had suddenly become. Luxurious didn't even begin to describe it. An enormous open floor plan. Lush, cream colored carpeting that felt like memory foam. Yellow, cheery wallpaper. The living area had a huge flat screen television, electric fireplace, and a long couch that was so soft you immediately sank into it the moment you sat down. It met the kitchen, which didn't interest me at all until I noticed the wet bar. It even came stocked with enough liquor to start your own bar. Wow. The bathroom was all sparkling white and chrome. It looked like a spa. And the bedroom. . . I leaped on the king size bed and immediately wanted to fall asleep. It was that comfortable.

I hurriedly unpacked my two duffel bags that served as my luggage. One was filled with clothing and toiletries while the other contained nothing but books. I didn't know how long we were going to be staying here, but I figured this way I could at least feel like I was at home. Actually, I was already in love with the place and wished I could just live here indefinitely. I didn't know what else to do. It had taken me all of five minutes to unpack. I really wanted a drink, but decided I needed to wait until I knew what the game plan was.

I walked across the hall to Cooper's suite and knocked. Moses opened the door and let me in. Cooper's room looked identical to mine, except the flooring seemed to be redwood and the walls were beige. Moses was holding a drink.

"Can I get you something?" he asked.

"God, yes. What are you drinking?"

"Vodka on the rocks."

"Ok. Make me one, too."

He gave a small smile and went to go fix me a drink at the bar.

"Make me a drink, too."

I turned and gasped.

Cooper had apparently just taken a shower. He was wrapped in a towel and his hair was still dripping water. He appeared momentarily surprised that I was there.

"M-Moses let me in," I said.

"Uh huh."

"My fault," Moses said as he reappeared carrying our drinks. "I should have said something."

I snatched my drink and downed it in one gulp.

Moses and Cooper stood staring at me.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll have another." I then grabbed the second drink that was intended for Cooper and downed it as well.

"I better go get dressed," Cooper muttered.

My eyes followed Cooper's every move as he turned and walked back into the bathroom.

"Keep the drinks coming," I told Moses.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What would you rather me do?"

He took the empty glasses from me."You could go keep Cooper company," he said softly.

We stood staring at each other when we heard the door to the bedroom close.

"It's fine," he said. "Perfectly natural. I'm surprised you've waited this long."

I blushed. "I guess I always assumed he would make the first move."

Moses shrugged. "Sometimes when you see an opportunity, you gotta take it."

I turned and looked longingly at the closed door.

"We'll have a rendezvous tomorrow afternoon. You, Cooper, and me. No rush."

He smiled. "Go get him, kid."


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N**

** Admit it. You've been waiting for this chapter. Well, here it is. Enjoy ;) **

I swallowed the rapidly growing lump in my throat as Moses left the suite. Here goes everything, I thought worriedly. I basically ran to the bedroom and flung open the door.

Cooper stared at me wide-eyed. He was completely naked.

"Moses is gone," I said breathlessly. "He said to meet him tomorrow afternoon to discuss things."

I then stood and admired the gorgeous male specimen in front of me. He was in excellent shape. His muscles were well-defined, but he still had meat on his bones. He made no move to cover himself. He was well endowed. Very well endowed. My body temperature immediately went through the roof.

"Natasha."

"Yes?"

"How long are we going to stand here pretending you accidentally barged in on me?"

I almost lost my nerve and left right then, but he was now smiling at me.

"I uh . . ."

He rapidly advanced on me. He kissed me. I think my heart stopped. His eyes had darkened. I could see the desire in them. I could also see the desire in the lower half of his body.

"Oh wow," I whispered excitedly. I immediately went to touch him, but he grabbed my hands and stopped me.

"Not yet," he said.

I grinned and wrapped my hands around his neck instead. I pulled his face to mine and we kissed again. Slower this time. His tongue touched mine and I sighed with pleasure. He was then kissing my neck, my throat. He worked his way down, unbuttoning my blouse and unfastening my bra to kiss my chest and breasts.

"William." I pronounced it Will-yum. He was making so hot. Why in hell would his wife cheat on him? The man was like a God. He was so beautiful. Was this even really happening? Maybe I had gotten drunk and passed out in the living room and this was all just a dream.

I snapped out of my reverie and was surprised to find that he had undressed me. Damn it, brain, look what you made me miss!

Cooper was now on his knees and he looked up at me as if to ask my permission. I giggled. "Be my guest," I told him. He continued kissing me. My stomach, legs, thighs . . .

"Oh, William!" I cried as he thrust his tongue into my vagina. My hands curled into claws as I held his head where I wanted it. He kept at it, darting his tongue in and out while he began sucking my clitoris. It wasn't long before my legs started shaking and my head started feeling fuzzy. I was going to come.

He stood up quickly and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me to the bed and threw me down. I looked up at him, dazed. He grinned wickedly.

"Bastard," I panted.

He then crawled into bed beside me. "Now you may touch me," he said.

I wrapped both hands around his penis and gently squeezed. He closed his eyes and made a soft growling sound deep in his throat. I loved the feel of him. He was so hard, yet he felt soft like satin. I continued to give him a hand job while I bent down to kiss him on the tip of his penis. I then took him into my mouth so I could taste him. He made a strange mewling sound that made me giggle again. He tasted salty and spicy.

I liked it, but I wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of him coming inside my mouth. So I backed off. He started to protest, but instead pulled me up to lay on top of him. I straddled him and took his penis inside me. I threw my head back and moaned. He grabbed my hips and set a rhythm I could match. We ground together faster and faster until I couldn't hold it back any longer. I cried out loud as I climaxed. He came immediately after me.

I collapsed on top of him and he held me tightly in his arms. I snuggled against him and listened to his heartbeat as it slowly returned to normal.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"My pleasure," he said. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

I sighed contentedly. So he had felt the same way as I had. But now that we had finally made love, was he going to keep me or throw me away like the rebound fling that I had suddenly become? My heart suddenly constricted tightly at the thought. I wanted him to be so much more. With all of the crap that life had suddenly thrown at Cooper, he might not want anything more than an occasional lover. A tear appeared suddenly and traveled down my face.

"Tasha?" He wiped the tear from my face with his thumb and gently kissed me. "This doesn't mean I'm finished with you. Okay?"

I choked back a sob and nodded. He looked into my face intently, studying me, trying to read my thoughts. He shifted position and spooned me. He held me tightly, protectively.

"Everything will be all right," he said. "I promise."

"It better be," I said. "I've been wanting for a very long time. And now that I have you, I'm keeping you."

He gave me a crooked smile. "Only if you promise never to try and kill me."


End file.
